I Love A Good Love Story
by black jace
Summary: when Aphrodite wants to put on a demi-god talent show Hades demands Nico does NOT participate. but what if Nico can sing? Thalia/Nico might be some Percy/Annabeth. Thalia is NOT Nico's cousin or a hunter.
1. Prologe I Love Getting My Way

Zeus's pov

it was just a normal morning up on Olympus when hades and Aphrodite came in to the throne room at each others throats.

" my son will NOT be part of this, this, this massacre! I will not have it!" hades yelled at me.

" please tell me brother what this is all this about?" I sighed. After almost 400,000 years you would think I would get used to having to fix the other gods problem but they always seem to come up with other issues every other day.

"Aphrodite want all the demi-gods to participate in a talent competition. You have to agree it is a completely…" "brilliant." Aphrodite interrupted. Hades ignored her and kept going. "stupid idea. All demi-gods have there own talents and she wants it to be a singing and dancing competition." Hades forged on. "all the other gods must think it is a completely outrages idea."

I had heard of Aphrodite's talent show and had asked the other gods what they thought. They all thought it was a good idea. The only objections was when Apollo said that all his kids would win.

" hades I asked the others and they thought it was a great idea. But if you wish Nico doesn't have to participate." I thought it was a reasonable deal but apparently hade thought different. He stormed out of the thorn room with all the shadows clinging to him.

I turned to Aphrodite. "this can only happen if the Apollo cabin doesn't participate. If they did then all the awards would go to them.

She gave a high pitched squeal " eeeeeeekkkkk! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm goanna go tell the half-bloods!"

And she left in a puff of hot pink smoke, leaving the smell of expensive perfume in her wake.


	2. Of All The Things

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I forgot to put a disclaimer as much as I want to say I'm talented enough to have made up all the characters I would be lying. So I don't own the pjo or HoO characters.**

Nico's POV

A regular day at camp half-blood. That's all it was till my phone buzzed.

I know half-bloods aren't supposed to have phones but after the last titan war all the hero's of Olympus were given an iPhone 5 before they came out in stores. Hermes enchanted them so the signal wasn't picked up by little monster's radars.

Looking down at it I saw that the text was from Percy. 'where are you. Time for dinner.' I told him earlier that I was skipping but before I could reply there was a knock at the hades cabin door. I got up shoving the book I had be doodling T+N=J in. When I opened the door my breath got caught in my throat.

Thalia grace daughter of Zeus was standing in my door way with the smirk she always where's when I get in to trouble on her face. She was a month younger than me on the dot. I was about 4 inch's taller but she was always saying that I was shorter than her.

As I regained my composer I took in her outfit. she was dressed for combat as if she thought I was going to put up a fight.

"hey" she said with an amused glint In her eyes.

"hi, what are you doing at my cabin?" I asked her cautiously. The way she was looking at me made me think that a bucket of worms was going to fall on my head, but I resisted the growing urge to look up and check.

"oh you know, saying hi, asking WHY IN HADES The goddess of love is sitting at your table in the mess hall!" that caught me by surprise. See over the years Aphrodite and her kids have been trying to get me a girlfriend, weather she's mortal or a demi-god. One of the dumber ones tried to hook me up with a she-troll lets say she went up in smoke when I told Thalia that I was on a date with a troll. She thought I was being sarcastic and came thinking I was in trouble.

i shove past her and run for the dinning hall to find my table covered in balloons and other thing that should never be seen on earth, and there she was, the devil in Prada her self. some say she is incredibly beautiful but i think she tries to hard. i never like the idea of people trying to change the way they look, unless they are changing to enhance there inner self. like Thalia the only make-up she ever wear's is the black eye liner.

_awwww how cute, all your thought's revolve around her. haaaaaa i love love._ an annoying voice said in my so long of having voice's like that in my head you figure out that it's the gods giving you "helpful" advice.

" get all this crap off my table." i said a calmly as possible.

"look Nicky I'm not here about you, well not all about you. it's just your table seemed so comfy. but fine." she snapped her fingers and the pink ick went away. sighing i sat down.

the goddess of love walked up to the front of the hall to where chiron normally gave speech's. he looked a little confused to see her but she gave him a look and a smile spread across his face.

girls from the aphrodite cabin yell hi at there mom but all the goddess did was smile.

"hello my good people" she giggled "who likes to sing?" and then i blacked out.


	3. Something Bad Happens Its Not My Problem

**Thalia's POV**

****see when the god of love comes to camp half blood you know that nothing good ever come's of it, especially when they show up at the Hades table. after all the date's that have gone wrong and all the time's that she has looked over m like I'm a last resort. not that i want her to hook Nico and me up i just... well...i give up.

i ran over to the cabin's. an odd assortment of different house's. in each cabin there are bunk's and every person get's a box to put all their mortal stuff if they have any. unless your me. i live in an indent in the wall with a big statue of Zeus looking at me at all time's.

back when i first came to camp with Luke and Annabeth there was just 12 cabin's. now all the minor god's have a cabin. Hades got one to since he didn't have one already but since Nico is the only son of Hades that we know of Nico got to design it. he had undead skeleton's working on it all the time. it was a big cabin for one person with a little add on he had put in but no one new what was in it, it was all black obsidian with green Greek fire out side the door that never went out. very sleek and creepy. the inside was a whole different story, there were 2 book shelves with history book's and other Greek myths. there was one bed (Nico's), a bed side table, a dresser with a stereo and C.D.'s and the mysterious door to the secret room.

i walked up to the door. knocking once i waited looking at the scull that hung above the door. sometimes on Halloween he would get it to talk to who ever came to talk to him.

when he opened the door i had to do a double take and take in his appearance. he never tried to draw attention to his self like some guy's but no mater how hard he tried he always caught the attention of the Aphrodite cabin. he was wearing a a pair of ripped black jeans with a chain for a belt and a black hooding with a picture of a dancing skeleton on fire. his hair was messy like he had just gotten out of bed with bag's under his black eye's. his phone was on in his right hand and it looked like Percy had told him about Aphrodite before i could.

he looked kind of startled when he opened the door like he wasn't expecting me. i smirked at the thought.

i tried to act cool. truthfully when i was around him i acted like a bit of an idiot. i don't try to but every time i see him i get tongue tied.

so i ended up saying something really smart like "hey"

i told him about the goddess and he ran past me and straight for the dinning hall. running after him i realized that it was his 15th birthday soon. i have had his gift since last year but i was thinking of getting a new one. it was a picture frame with a bunch of picture's of me, Annaabeth, Percy, him and every one else. some people wanted to give him a card so they made an extra big one and got all of camp half-blood and camp Jupiter to sign.

it was odd to think that after all that time that we thought he was missing to it turned out that he was hanging out with the roman's. i nearly had a heart attack when they told me he had fallen into tartarus. then again i had found out after the quest was over and they were sharing story's, like when Percy and Annabeth were in tatarus. it seems to me that they weren't really doing anything but falling into dangerous place's and fighting evil goddess's. that's quite a feat but i just think that they should learn something. take Percy and Annabeth for example when they came back the realized that if tartarus can make them fall apart then their parent's can't make them brake up no matter how hard they try.

i was jolted back to the present when Aphrodite walked past me smelling strongly of expensive perfume's to the stage.

"good evening people!" she said with a giggle "who like's to sing?" then i heard a thump. turning around to face where the sound came from like most of the other camper's did. i wished later that i hadn't looked. Nico's limp form was laying on a bench at the Hades table. there was collective gasps and lot's of whispering, some louder than others. "what happened to Nico?" "did Aphrodite do that?" was most of what every one was saying. there also was some loud laughs from the meaner camper's.

i walked over cautiously to where he lay. leaning down to check that he was still alive i hear on of the boy's from the Aphrodite cabin whisper to his mom "what did you to to Nico?" the boy's mother glared and snapped back "nothing now go away" and i thought my mom was bad. feeling the steady beat of his heart i stand back up. a small group of his closest friend have gathered around his body.

"he's alive" i said loudly glaring at Aphrodite. a wave of relief run's through the crowd, even the laughter stopped. chiron come's over to feed him ambrosia while i walk unsteadily to where my friend's are gathered. an idea came into my mind.

running over to the group "has anyone ever wondered what is in that room in Nico's cabin?" i asked evilly.


	4. Wow

Thalia's pov

"I did NOT do that!" I could hear Aphrodite yelling in the back ground but I was to exited to care. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper and I were running toward the hades cabin, trying to get there before Chiron heals Nico.

After much debate we decided it was best if someone knew what was in the odd room.

We ran up the step's to find a locked door.

"well, it's locked. What can you do, hey I have an idea, let's leave!" Grover spouted. He was one of the only one's who thought it was a bad idea.

Juniper elbowed her way to the front of the group, pulling a sharp twig from the fold's of her green dress. Juniper was a pretty tree, with blond hair and a slim body. Her eye's were green.

"move. I got this one." She said sharply. We all stared at her in amazement. She was possibly the most innocent girl at camp, but here she was picking the lock to one of the most dangerous cabin at camp.

"what?" she snapped and we all looked away, well all except Grover who leaned over and kissed her on the cheek in awe.

"There" she said standing up. The door to the dark room swung open. Every one rushed inside. I remembered that he had stuffed something under his pillow when I had come to get him for dinner. I walked up to his pillow and reached under. Feeling around my hand collided with something boxy. I pulled it out and found that he had a stash of pop tart's. stealing a pack I went back to searching. Again my hand hit something. It was a black note book with 3 word's on it; Do Not Read.

_Silly Nico._ I thought to myself. _To a girl that mean's please read._

I opened the book. I had expected there to be morbid and gross thing's inside, but what I found was nothing like that. All that was in there was word and doodle's. the one thing that made me do a double take was the word. They were song lyric's and not just cheesy one's but real song's. with name's and music and every thing.

I was about to read one but Percy's voice made me hesitant.

"Thals you might want to come see this." He sounded astonished. I suppose her majesty the lock picker had come through again. The black door was wide open and Percy's head was blocking the view.

"what's that?" he asked when he saw the book in my hands. I shook my head saying that it was nothing and stuffed it back with his pop tart's. pushing past Percy i walked into the room.

inside there was a music room. one that would have made the Apollo cabin jealous. it was decked out with 4 black acoustic guitar's, 2 electric guitar's, a key board, a grand piano and a recording studio in the back. just by the way every thing was set up you could tell the owner loved it.

i ran my hand over the string's of one of the acoustic guitars. an unspoken question hung in the air. was this all Nico's? Could he play all of these instrument's?  
i was about to ask but a voice from behind me stopped me.

"what are you doing!" Nico said madly.


	5. Busted!

Nico's POV

my day had been weird enough without having my friends look at all my music studio.

The last thing I remembered was Aphrodite saying "who likes to sing" and then every thing went black. I knew that I had passed out but I couldn't figure out why until my dad came into view muttering to him self.

He didn't even look at me while he said "you will not sing in that talent show. I forbid it!" leaving me more confused than I already was. He must have noticed the odd look at my face and launched into a long story about ancestors and Apollo and singing. I tried to listen for as long as I could but eventually the ADHA side of me kicked in. I started to think about lots of things al at once. What Aphrodite was going to say after I passed out, how good Thalia's hair had looked this morning, how I had found Hazel and her boyfriend Frank making out in the arena, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron, Thalia, my dad, plenty of thing's. my dad had stopped talking and was looking directly at me. Not looking but glaring. Do you know how hard it is to not fidget under the glare of Hades?

Hard.

"well?" he said in an annoyed voice.

I decided to try to look innocent. "I'm so sorry, father. I didn't hear that." I didn't fool him.

"I said that when you wake up Aphrodite will announce that you will be having a talent show. You will by no means enter that show! Children of Hades do not sing." Upon hearing about the show I had got very exited. I loved to hear others sing not to mention singing myself. It took me about a minute to realize what he was saying. I wasn't allowed to sing In the show.

My eyes got gradually bigger as I took all this in. "Nico" I heard a voice saying. It was coming out of my father's mouth but it wasn't his voice.

"Nico" It said again and I was able to put a name with it.

Chiron's POV.

I sat at the end of Nico's hospital bed, contemplating weather I should give him nectar or ambrosia when I saw Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Juniper, and Thalia running toward the Hades cabin. I was going to go stop them but right at that moment a groan escaped Nico's Lips.

"good timing Nico." I said to my self. He could go back to his cabin and find all his friend's invading his privacy. There had been other camper's who had tried to get into his hidden room but he had caught all of them or they had chickened out.

I rolled up to the head of the bed. Putting my hands on his shoulders I shook him lightly whispering "nico." He stirred a bit so I shook harder whispering his name again. He rolled over covering his head with the pillow.

"Nico! Chiron's Dead come quick." I yelled in his ear.

He waved his hand at my face "if he were dead I would know, also he wouldn't be taking to me right now." He said very smartly. Going for a different approach, I pushed him off the bed.

"Nico, get up all you friends are going to your cabin to look at the room that know one has ever seen." He sat up off the floor in a rush yelling "what!" in my face. I was going to answer his question but he was all ready running passed the open window in a black blur.

**Hey guys, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter saying busted so that's what I decided to call the chapter. Sorry it took so long, it was a really hard one to wright! I had it all layer out but as soon as my fingers hit the key board I got writers block. Next chap. Will be up soon! see you next time:)**


	6. Lightning

my day had been weird enough without having my friends look at all my music studio.

The last thing I remembered was Aphrodite saying "who likes to sing" and then every thing went black. I knew that I had passed out but I couldn't figure out why until my dad came into view muttering to him self.

He didn't even look at me while he said "you will not sing in that talent show. I forbid it!" leaving me more confused than I already was. He must have noticed the odd look at my face and launched into a long story about ancestors and Apollo and singing. I tried to listen for as long as I could but eventually the ADHD side of me kicked in. I started to think about lots of things al at once. What Aphrodite was going to say after I passed out, how good Thalia's hair had looked this morning, how I had found Hazel and her boyfriend Frank making out in the arena, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron, Thalia, my dad, plenty of thing's. my dad had stopped talking and was looking directly at me.

Noticing my distant look he sighed. "I said that Aphrodite was going to tell you that she is holding a talent show. I forbid you to take part. No son of mine will sing in front of people! No matter how good you think you are." The last sentence hurt a little but it was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to me.

Silently I nodded. He sighed again and waved his hand in front of my face and it all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Brake!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as my back hit my bed. I suppose they would get suspicions eventually, I just wish it hadn't been so soon.

I got up and walked over to the door that lead to the 'forbidden room' as the stolls liked to call it. Looking around I had to smile despite my current situation. Singing had been Bianca's favorite thing to do. She would sing to me when I had night mares and on my birthday's. when I was old enough to know how to sing she had tried to teach me but I though it was a lost cause. But she had been persistent. When I gave in she was "blown away" by my voice. When she died and I ran away I would sing to my self just to remind myself I was alive. Before a battle I would sing some really cheesy song like 'we are the champions'. Then I got to camp and watched the Apollo cabin play all the instruments I knew how to name.

I locked the door and turned around. Thalia was standing by my pillow with the black journal I always wrote in. she seemed to be thinking about something so I walked up and took it out of her hands. Turning so I was facing my bed post I looked at the page she had been reading. It was one of the songs I had written as soon as I has seen her smile.

I blushed at the thought of her seeing it. Then glared at her as I stuffed it under the pillow it was originally under.

Thalia hadn't moved from where she was before, still staring at the same place where the book had been. She seemed to be whispering things to her self.

Slowly she lifted her head to look at me "well lets hear it" was all she said.

I got ready to start yelling at her for invading my privacy and all that but she shook her head.

"not the lecture, stupid, the song." And it clicked. She had been reading the song _because_ it was about her not because she had just opened it. I looked down to hide the rush of blood that covered my face.

"fine" I said as I pushed past her to the door of my gloomy cabin. I could hear her following behind me but I didn't look. People watched as I lead her to the auditorium. Some of the younger camper's started whispering.

I walked up the stage steps to the grand piano. The camper's had only ever seen the Apollo camper's use it. It was a little awkward with all the people at camp watching after I had tried so hard to hide myself from them.

I could see some of the people who I had found in my cabin looking intently at me. Glaring a little at thalia I sat down on the bench and rested my hands on the keys.

Closing my eyes I began to play the first few notes slowly bringing in the left hand.

(lightning by alex goot)

_she's staring me down with those electric eyes No matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight _

_That girl's up in the atmosphere That girl's up in the atmosphere _

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves Baby girl please help me soon I'mma take you to the sun and the moon _

_That girl's up in the atmosphere That girl's up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it It was 3 in the morning Every day I chase after her But I can't catch lightning Catching myself thinking of it It was 3 in the morning Every day I chase after her But I can't catch lightning No, I can't catch lightning _

_She'll make you believe everything she wants Make you think that you're the one She will keep you there _

_That girl's up in the atmosphere She's way up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it It was 3 in the morning Every day I chase after her But I can't catch lightning Catching myself thinking of it It was 3 in the morning Every day I chase after her But I can't catch lightning No, I can't catch lightning _

_No, I can't catch lightning Oh, I can't catch lightning (yeah) I can't catch lightning_

_ She's staring me down with those electric eyes No matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_ That girl's up in the atmosphere That girl's up in the atmosphere That girls up in the atmosphere oh She's way up in the atmosphere _

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you Anticipating Chasing after things that you do But I can't catch lightning Waiting, waiting, waiting for you Anticipating Chasing after things that you do But I can't catch lightning No, I can't catch lightning (Oh yeah No, I can't catch I can't catch lightning (oh no) I can't catch lightning_

_(end)_

i sat there for a few minutes just listening to the silence that followed my performance. Im not sure what I was expecting, a crazy round of applause, booing, maybe Chiron telling me to stop but all I heard was silence.

Slowly I opened my eye. Every one was still there, even Mr. D had bothered to show up to hear me. Every one was still looking at me with awe. I turned to thalia. She gave me a nod, but I could see the small smile on her face as she walked out of the theater.

I stood up and turned to the people who were there, still silent. I bowed over dramatically rolled my eyes at Percy who had gotten over his surprise and walked out leaving the rest of the camp staring.


	7. Missing

**Thalia**

I walked out of there as fast as I could without drawing suspicion. To be honest I was thrilled, as soon as I was in my cabin I ran to my bed, stuffed my face in a pillow and screamed for 4 minutes straight.

I felt like one of those cartoon people that had the devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. Half my head was yelling _he wrote a song about you eeeek! _While the other half was screaming _no that's weird we are only friends._ I mean so I've had a bit of a crush on him since he came to the rescue after the titan war, but I never thought he would feel the same!

So there I was pondering my love life when Annabeth came marching into my cabin. I didn't look but I could feel the bed sag under the wait of the two of them sitting down on the end of my bed.

"what was that?" Annabeth asked calmly. Well almost calmly, after so long of knowing each other I could tell when she was mad and right now I could hear the fury in her voice.

"what was what?" I asked in a mellow tone, something I knew would make her get even more mad then she already was. I could visualize what would happen next. Stage one: Annabeth would start flipping out, then stage two: she would calm down enough to tell me she was disappointed, and finally she would hit stage three and leave.

"Nico just sang an entire song about you and all you do is walk away to hide in your cabin without a word!?" I could hear the disapproval in her voice behind all the anger.

"yes." I replied like the robot I was when people talked about my feelings. I rolled to the side so I could look at her straight on.

"what about telling him how you feel instead of leaving him stranded like that? What about running up to him, all cliché like and kiss him? You just left!" she yelled exasperatedly. Sometimes Annabeth was to much of a girl for her own good.

"what did you want me to do? Tell him I want to tie him up in a burlap sack and run off with him into the sun set?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"come on Annabeth! It was probably just some stupid metaphor. I bet it wasn't even about me! I mean come on 'but I can't catch lightning'! it could mean anything." I tried to reason. I had to admit I was a little doubtful

Annabeth turned to leave. "you love him and you know he loves you to." She said and stomped out the door.

I grounded and rolled over thinking about Nico, and I knew what I had to do.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMG! Another line break!~~~~~~~~~_

**NICO'S POV**

After dashing out of the theater after Thalia I figured that the people who had watched me needed some time to figure out what the extra room was for so I went back to my cabin for a well needed nap.

I sighed as I leaned back against the closed door and looked around the gloomy cabin that I called home. There were sheet's of music scattered around the floor and bed from the last time I played my guitar.

I walked over to my and swiped off all the paper's that blanketed the covers. I sat down and reached under the pillow, feeling around for my song book only to find it missing and a piece of folded paper left in its place.

Unfolding the paper I felt my stomach tighten. _If someone has my book, they could send it to my dad and then I'd be in sooooo much trouble! _I thought to my self in distress. i had to read the note three times to fully get what it was saying

_Meet Me At My Tree, We Need To Talk._

_~T_

**hey, sorry I didn't update for a really long time! I had a lot of home work and it was my birthday so I had a lot on my mind! Sorry about the bad ending I wrote it on the bus!**

**Long story short, I will be updating as much as I can since it's spring break!**

**Love ya always!**

**~BJ**

**p.s. what is your favorite book? I need something to wright about!**


	8. Kissing, Airplanes, Boom!

Nico's P.O.V.

I could have sat there forever trying to remember what my name was **(tacos to the people who recognize the quote!) **but a sudden thought jarred me out of my thoughts.

_Some on has my song book! _I had a bad feeling that I knew who had it too.

I ran out the door, stuffing the note in my pocket as I went. I jogged to the hill. On top, leaning against her tree was Thalia.

I could see my book in her hands as I walked up the hill towards her. She was turned away from me looking out over the fields and roads that made up the out skirts of new york. In the distance you could see the faint out line of the empire state building.

"hey" she said without turning around. I looked at her expectantly. She sighed and gave me my book. I gave it a quick look over to make sure that none of the pages were damaged. She must have noticed and flicked the book shut, turning to face me.

"when were you going to tell me?" she asked. For once I had no answer. I had been dreading the day that she found out about my crush on her. She seemed calm considering she just found out that not only could I sing but I also liked her.

"I mean, you have an amazing voice. With the talent show and the fact that your dad would hate you forever if you participated. You have to sign up, but if your dad is going to be a judge you have no chance." She said as quietly as she could. As if she was going to say something else but changed her mind.

I sighed "I guess I don't sing in the show. Hey, by the way how did you find out about me not being aloud to sing? Actually how did you find out about the show?" I hadn't talked to any one since the little performance I gave to most of the camp.

"Aphrodite told us about it when you were out. She's having the Hephaestus cabin build this huge stage and lights and instruments. I don't now how they are going to have it all finished by the twelfth." She turned to the camp "every one is buzzing with anticipation. What songs their going to sing, if your going to preform again. Which brings me to my question. You sang a song for me, right?" I nodded mutely. "well, I would sing a song for you but that would be weird, so I was wondering if you would sing with me?" she ended on an up note like she was unsure about herself.

"sure." I turned to go down the hill thinking she would follow but in stead she grabbed my wrist. I turned back around.

"wh-" when she kissed me it was like I had a bunch of built up love and I needed to have a place to release. I felt her arms wind her way around my neck so I placed my hands on her waist.

She pulled back just as things started to get deeper **(for lack of a better word) **"well, what are you waitingfor? We have a song to go sing!" she started to skip off, but turned around "by the way, if you hadn't noticed yet, I read the book. T+N? really?" and she ran off down the hill.

I shook my head muttering softly to my self as I ran to catch up to her.

By the time I had caught up with her she was already on stage talking to the Apollo kids.

"yes, plus it will be a good chance for the Hephaestus kid to try out the new lighting." Will solace was the head councilor for the Apollo cabin. He walked down off the stage to where I guess was the lighting people.

The lights went down and I could hear the band playing. I recognized the song immediately. I walked over to the mike stand and unhooked my mike.

I could hear Thalia sing her first words.

(Airplanes- B.O.B. feat. Hayley Williams)

**bold-Nico **_italics- thalia_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now_

**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**__

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)

**Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid  
Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Befo' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is fo' hater, what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish  
To end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
**_  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)_

**I could really use a wish right now**_ {oh, oh-oh oh}  
_**I-I-I could really use a wish right now**_  
_**Like, like, like shootin' stars**_ {oh, oh... oh}  
_**I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now  
**_{A wish right now}_

(end)

we stood face to face for a few moments, and then _BOOM!_

_"What,_ exactly was that!" hades was furious.


	9. AN

**hey there everybody! **

** now i know that resonantly i have been pretty much avoiding this story because i have absolutely no idea in hell where this is going to go. (for some reason i imagine myself saying this in a British accent.)**

**so if you are nice enough to know that it is like 12 in the morning and my mom is probably going to come walking in here and take my laptop away, then you are most likely reading this out of pity.**

**well, luck you! no you don't get a million dollar... pffff you wish. you get to choose where this story goes! pretty much you PM me with the chapter you wrote and if i like it then it becomes the next chapter. please note that i will most likely edit if the writing is bad or the content gets to... nutty... um... wow that sounded wrong... well any who.**

**i have another story most likely coming soon but just a warning, one it is about an OC and two i have PAT's coming up like next week. (for those of you who don't know what those are they are just really annoying tests that cover every thing you have learned that year.) so ya...**

**well TTYL,**

** BJ**


	10. Under The Sea!

**hey guys! so i just wanted to tell you that this chapter was written by PineconeFace13! they were the first person to send me their story. it takes place after thalico sang airplanes! also it takes place in two P.O.V.'s. so ya just to prove that i was being truthful about letting you take over the story... it's time to read!**

**FYI i am not PineconeFace13 or the amazing author of which i cant spell the name of. **

Hades's p.o.v.

I was sitting at my throne when I heard Aphrodite squealing like she always does. I ignored her until she told Zeus about whatever it was. Zeus looked at me more serious than he would look when saying Kronos is back. "Told you so."

Then he busted out laughing.

"What is soooo funny this time, brother?" I asked bored with his attempts of being better than me about everything.

"Thalia made the first move, "was his response.

"And? She is your daughter, which makes her more assertive. Anyway, we might as well go congratulate them. "Then Zeus and I flashed out at the same time.

Nico P.O.V.

We stood face to face for a few moments, and then BOOM!

"What exactly was that?!"

What the Hades was Dad doing here?

"That was a greatly sung song by my even greater daughter...oh and Nico"

Zeus too?

"What are y'all doing here?" Thalia asked.  
"Wait let me guess"

We both looked at each other.  
"Aphrodite."

"Yep," Zeus and Dad both said at the same time though Dad said it through his teeth. Dad was furious. Uh oh.

Dad looked at me. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear. No sin-

He was cut off by music. I looked at the stage. Percy and Poseidon were on stage.

(Under The Sea by The Little Mermaid)

Percy-normal

Poseidon- **bold**  
both- _italics _

The seaweed is always greener  
**In somebody else's lake**  
You dream about going up there

**But that is a big mistake**  
Just look at the world around you  
**Right here on the ocean floor**  
Such wonderful things surround you  
**What more is you lookin' for?**

Under the sea  
**Under the sea**  
Darling it's better  
**Down where it's wetter**  
Take it from me  
**Up on the shore they work all day**  
Out in the sun they slave away  
**While we devotin'**  
Full time to floatin'  
_Under the SSSEEEAAA_

By then I was on the ground laughing. Dad looked at me all serious. "Underworld NOW!"


End file.
